


[Two-shot][SasuSaku] Bound by the Passion

by AlexiosUzumaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Catholic School, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Saints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiosUzumaki/pseuds/AlexiosUzumaki
Summary: The Easter pageant unexpectedly becomes Sakura's chance to be closer to Sasuke. How could they, as two distant figures in time and space, have found themselves in a sacred bond?  It was the miracle and creativity of fate!Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'NARUTO.'Pairings: SasuSaku, slight SaiInoWorld:(Catholic) High School AU. So a little bit of religious theme.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Sakura silently watched the blue sky from the balcony. During break time, she loved relaxing peacefully like this, even having a minute for prayers. But now her mind was filled with thoughts. Because a big event would take place in her school, the St.Sorin Catholic School of Konoha city. The school planned to produce a Passion play; to be precise, the play would range from the Passion of the Christ toward the Early Church's foundation. Many church people from all over the city shall attend the performance. Sakura was astonished to find out she was in the cast, along with her classmates from 11B7. The casting even included her friends from class 11B8,11B10,12A9. Only by tomorrow everyone would know each other's role. But students could reveal their role right today if they wanted.

Sakura's character was St.Mary Magdalene, which made her feel proud and nervous at the same time. St.Mary Magdalene was the head of the female apostles of Christ and one of the Three Great Apostles. She followed the Lord during the Crucifixion and was the first to witness His Resurrection. Therefore, Sakura's role must be played with great success. While Sakura felt pressured, Kakashi-sensei just laughed it off and said she was well fit for this character. She was annoyed as she understood what he meant. But surely anyone else would joke like that.

The reason was, Sakura had always viewed St.Mary Magdalene as her patron. Also, this role required a lot of crying. Sakura would probably have to cry during the long journey to Golgotha and one more time before Christ's tomb. When she was studying at Sorin Elementary School, Sakura was bullied for her broad forehead. Yet just for that reason, she had cried. And just for that occasion, she was remembered as a crybaby. Sakura was still so embarrassed when she thought of it!

The one who defended Sakura that day was Yamanaka Ino, currently from class B10. Thanks to Ino, Sakura had become confident in her forehead. Ino had a crush on Sai in her class. Sakura found him unfriendly but a good student. He was especially interested in studying the history of the Roman Empire. Sakura was glad for Ino, as Sai would play as the Roman governor Pontius Pilate. At the same time, Ino's character was Pilate's wife, St.Claudia Procula.

"Sakura-chan!!!" The shout startled Sakura. She turned back and saw Naruto with his usual happy-go-lucky face. Naruto was the son of pastor couple Minato and Kushina. He and Sakura had known each other for a long time as they were members of the same church. Only this year, they had become classmates. At first, Sakura found him lousy and unthoughtful, but over time they became friends. Naruto's parents were currently preaching in America. Sakura didn't understand why they asked her to keep an eye on him, making sure he attended classes, and his score was above 80%. Despite his personality, Naruto really inherited his parents' religiosity. Such spirit, Sakura admitted, she had to learn much from.

"Look at my role!" Naruto showed Sakura the paper in his hand. She was amazed that his character was St.Peter. Everyone knows St.Peter: He is the chief among male apostles, or rather, all apostles of Christ. His ecclesiastical achievements were abundant. Like her Mary, he is one of the Three Great Apostles; and he was the Catholic Church's first Pope. Not only did Naruto consider St.peter his patron, but he was excited about everything related to the Papacy. He always watched Vatican news on TV. His eyes stared at the Pope. He even loudly claimed that one day he would sit on the Pope's throne. Sakura was shocked at such disrespect, but fortunately, he never did it twice. Naruto seemed so relaxed, even knowing his big role.

Watching Sakura's paper, Naruto grinned. "So it means we will have a lot of stage time together!" Sakura sighed. She only hoped he would not cause anyone trouble during practice.

"Why don't we try a scene?" "Huh?" Sakura didn't know what Naruto meant. But to imagine some dialogues would be fine.

Suddenly, Naruto stepped closer to her. His voice was so sweet, as if talking to a lover. "Don't cry, Mary! I shall find where they have taken our Lord's body!"

Sakura's face reddened like a tomato. She even noted he was grabbing her shoulders. Sakura repulsively raised her hand.

"Bam!!!"

Naruto landed on the floor with five fingerprints on his left cheek. "Ouch! Sakura, why?"

Sakura scoffed. "If you act like that, you'll immediately be excommunicated!" What an idiot! He should be grateful that she didn't hit his right cheek yet! Seriously...the only reason he can't be a holy man was his flirty and lecherous attitude!

Sakura overheard someone behind her, at the stairway. She realized three students from class 12A5: Zaku, Kin, and Dosu. They usually gathered at hidden corners and would pick a bone with juniors. Sakura was about to leave to avoid troubles until she heard.

"You know what? That Uchiha Sasuke is an actor of the upcoming play!"

Sakura's footsteps came to a halt, feeling uncomfortable as they mentioned Sasuke. She and Sasuke have been classmates since they were ten. His family had been Catholic for three generations. The first time Sakura approached him just because...she was attracted by his good look. Sakura knew such a reason wasn't so right...but maybe she wasn't so different from Naruto after all. Sakura was disheartened to know Sasuke barely practiced the faith. He never seemed to care when she mentioned prayers and going to church.

"What did the teachers think when they let him be in the cast?"

Sakura was a bit curious about Sasuke's role. Who would he play as?

"To think that brat, fighting all day like a beast, take part in such an event..."

Sakura's heart constricted. While such statements were exaggerated, they were not entirely wrong. They must know Sasuke's record of delinquent activities outside the school. Sakura was terrified when he was reported to the teachers. She implored him to give up his violent way for the faith in an urgent whisper, and again, he ignored her. Sakura couldn't remember how many nights she had prayed for him. Until one day...

_Sakura was horrified as Sasuke delivered a kick on his opponent. That guy collapsed to the ground, filled with injuries. Sasuke clenched his fist and Sakura hurried to him and held him from behind. "Stop it!!!"_

_But Sasuke pushed her with his elbow and left her pleading out, then carried on his attack. Sakura threw herself between two boys..._

_Sasuke halted as his fist was only an inch away from her face._

_Her emerald eyes were drowned in tears, likely to shatter, and were prepared for the heart-broken tears to overflow like waterfalls. The cross she was wearing gently swung. "Please...please stop!!!"_

_Sasuke immediately withdrew his arm. The other guy saw the opportunity and ran away. Sasuke averted his eyes as Sakura slowly came near him. He didn't seem to be angry about her stupid interference but was indeed...feeling guilty._

_Sakura wrapped her arms around him. This time he didn't push her away._

_Sakura buried her head in his chest and burst into a convulsive sob. Feeling Sasuke's warmth, she wanted to give countless thanks to Kami-sama._

Ever since that day, Sakura had never heard of any violent incident about him. He was still unchurched. But according to Naruto, he had answered Sasuke's questions regarding home prayers. Sakura even witnessed Sasuke's charity activities. Although Sasuke's demeanor remained cold, she knew for sure he had become a pious man.

"What can he do on the stage, except getting high?"

Sakura got extremely furious after hearing them talk about Sasuke like that. It was true that Sasuke was reported of violent conduct, but there was no record of him using drugs! Who spread such vicious rumors?

"Ahh, I know! He'll be Judas! Someone like him is only worthy of being Judas!"

Sakura clenched her fist. Never had she been so angry. She knew it didn't matter who would play as Judas; It was just a play after all! But she couldn't take it when they were slandering Sasuke like that.

Naruto slowly got up from the ground and realized Sakura was heading toward the three students of 12A5. He knew those guys, and if Sakura wanted to face them then it was something very serious. Still, he didn't want his friend to get in trouble. Naruto followed her. "Leave them, Sakura!"

Sakura shouted. "Hey! How dare you talk about Sasuke-kun like that?"

Kin jerked up her chin. "Because we like to! You swine got a problem with it?"

Naruto started to understand the situation and narrowed his eyes, looking at the three seniors. If this was about Sasuke, he couldn't ignore either.

Zaku smirked. "Why defend him? You're after him already? Ha! You two will make a sweet demon couple!"

Sakura was trying her best to keep calm. She knew she would be reviled for confronting them. She just wanted to tell them all the good things Sasuke had done. She was willing to bear even more affronts, as long as the truth could be said...

Zaku abruptly felt a strong presence behind him. He turned back and was frightened to see Sasuke. In a flash, Sasuke pushed him toward Dosu. The raven-haired boy's voice was full of threats to the seniors. "Sakura...did they just insult you?"

Sakura was amazed to see Sasuke here. Yet it soon turned to concern whether a fight would break out.

Naruto let out a laugh out of the blue. Sakura and the 12A5 students didn't understand what was so funny. The boy with eyes like a mighty sea pulled an iron rosary out of his pocket. "Guys, guys...let's resolve this issue in peace, okay? Or all of us will be reported to the teachers. You don't want to be sent to detention...with me!"

Sakura knew what he meant. It was a story passed down orally: Naruto had beaten two bullies for attempting to take his lunch and disrupting his prayer time. It was said that he had used this rosary to whip them.

Naruto felt his rosary as if waiting for the 12-grade students' answer. Sakura understood that because of her, Naruto and Sasuke were threatening force on others. For Kami-sama, her group should withdraw...

Eventually, Kin, Zaku, and Dosu fled. Sakura gently bowed her head. "Sorry for bothering you guys!"

Naruto happily replied. "No problem! I totally understand!" He looked at Sasuke. "We'll always be there for our little pink lamb! Right, teme?"

"Hn" Sasuke turned his back. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called. She hesitated for a moment, then uttered. "Well...let's make the best play together!" "Umm" Sasuke quietly went downstairs.

She intended to ask what his role was. But it did not matter anymore, for she was sure it would be a saint.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's show time!!!

**In the preparation room**

"Good job, everyone!" Kakashi-sensei said. The 'Passion' and 'Resurrection' parts were over. Most actors and actresses were resting after such climatic scenes. The play was currently on the first part of 'Acts of the Apostles', and some of the supporting cast would be on stage. Kakashi looked at Sakura and smiled. "Especially you, Sakura!"

Sakura was flustered by his praise and other students looking at her. "Great, Sakura!" Naruto was excited. "Your performance just shook the viewers' hearts!"

Sakura softly rubbed her wet eyes. The traces of tears still remained in her cheeks. The Crucifixion, the blood, and the screams of Mr.John Phoenix (the Jesus actor)... All looked so real in her eyes. Heartfelt, Sakura had let out the tears from the sorrow in her heart. As she had to sing the lamentation to the Lord, she had sung in a voice choked from emotion. She thought she couldn't finish the song, but somehow she did. When her acts were finished, Sakura hurried to the preparation room and almost tripped over her dress.

Looking all over her body, Sakura found her costume not as she imagined. It was a very fancy crimson red dress, along with bracelets and earrings. Sakura looked like a Jewish princess rather than an apostle of Christ. But the most beautiful girl tonight should be Ino. The blonde girl was wearing a robe of ancient Greek women, showing a little bit of her slender and smooth back. All her accessories shined like gold. Next to Ino was Sai wearing a fierce-looking Roman armor. Those two were definitely born for each other, like emperor and empress. They were staring at her as if appreciating her like Kakashi-sensei did.

To divert some attention, Sakura said to Naruto. "You too! The scene where you denied the Lord three times then regretted... greatly impressed everyone!"

Naruto giggled. "But I don't have a song to make it more dramatic!" He adoringly gazed at her. "When you were singing there, not only the audience but I was touched!"

Sakura replied. "I think Sai and Ino's performance also made the audience sympathize with the two Roman characters!"

Ino gently stroked her hair. "Thank you so much! I knew my role wouldn't get the spotlight as yours did. Therefore, I'd tried my best!"

Sai unexpectedly spoke. "According to the script, I did not listen to 'my wife'" Then he sneaked a hand to fondle the showing skin on Ino's back. "Normally, how could I ever reject the pleading of such a beauty?"

Ino pinched Sai's cuddling hand and pushed it away. "Then, Pilate, darling...what if I say we have dinner after this play is over?"

Out of the blue, Shikamaru (class 11B10, played as St.Nicodemus) yawned. "It's good that you two could impress viewers in just some minutes of stage time. I had to appear over and over again without any significance. Troublesome..."

Chouji (class 11B10, played as St.Joseph of Arimathea) chewed the potato chip. "As long as the Pageant was successful, there will be a party for all of us. Then good for me!"

"Naruto, Sakura!" Rock Lee (class 12A9, played as St.Philip the Apostle) called. "You two presented the two Great Apostles very well! Very youthful and...energetic!" It was the best compliment Lee could think of. "Well...thank you Lee!"

Kiba (class 11B8, played as St.Zacchaeus) sat down while wearing a hood and putting his feet on the table. "Everyone performed greatly today!" Then he abruptly tapped the shoulder of Hinata (class 11B8, played as St.Veronica), who was lowering her head and fidgeting with a white veil. "But tonight the girls were the greatest!"

Neji (class 12A9, played as St.Lazarus) crossed his arms, leaned against the wall and smirked. "I admit...I was worried to know my cousin was among the cast. But...well done!" Hinata glanced at him as thanks. Suddenly Naruto got closer to her. "Did you just say something?"

Hinata's face reddened. "I said...Naruto-kun...play as St.Peter...is very cool..."

Shino (class 12A8, played as St.Simon of Cyrene) appeared out of nowhere. "Sorry guys!" Then he punched his back. "I thought the cross was made of plastic, but It was really heavy wood! My spine broke just to carry it!"

Sakura wondered. "Anyone see Tenten?" Neji replied. "She asked to go home early as she was busy with something. Her role as St.Martha is over anyway!"

Kakashi-sensei spoke. "Speaking of who's not here...Where is Sasuke? It's about time he should be on stage! You too, Sakura! Hurry up and change the new costume!"

Sakura entered the dressing room. She would be on stage for a few minutes during the 'Acts' part. Although it was Sasuke who would be in the spotlight. Sakura didn't expect the script to be so creative. And where Sasuke could be at this time? From now on, the play would mostly feature him and she only hoped he was ready. Sakura had successfully portrayed her character as she was overcome by emotion. But this time, she needed to be calmer. Sakura took off her bracelets and earring. Even though her friends said she looked gorgeous in this dress, Sakura just wasn't used to it. She'd prefer the modest one before her. Time was short; she should hurry.

...

Sakura quietly watched him on the stage. The first scene Sasuke was in...

**On the stage**

As St.Stephen was teaching the Gospel, Sasuke and his subordinates stepped up. "Do not listen to this madman!" Stephen resisted. "No! I'm not mad! He is the Messiah...The way to everlasting life..."

"Your Christ is DEAD!!!" Sasuke snapped. "And you will go the same way!"

Sasuke pointed his finger at Stephen and shouted. "Blasphemer!!!"

Stephen wasn't afraid at all. "No! He has resurrected! He is the Christ, the true prophet!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What do you know? Your prophet put himself above the law of our people!"

Stephen declared. "You stiff-necked people! Was there ever a prophet your ancestors did not persecute? And now you have betrayed and murdered Him!"

There was no need for more arguments. Sasuke ordered. "Get him!" Then his subordinates bound Stephen and threw the saint to the corner of the stage.

Sasuke picked up a stone. His underlings and the people did the same.

After seconds of silence, Sasuke threw his rock at Stephen's head. Then the crowd frantically cast their own stones. Sasuke backed off to watch in approval.

Stephen collapsed as if dead. When the mob dispersed, Sasuke got closer to Stephen, smirked disdainfully then left the stage.

The lights went off and the theatre was sunk in darkness.

**The scene ends**

Sakura's heart clenched with emotion. Sasuke did demonstrate what a villain character he was. His emotionless face during the stoning of St.Stephen... His cruelty was displayed in both his words and actions... But the exaggeration of such brutality had greater meaning: To emphasize the redemption later on. Sakura came to the stage and waited for the lights to turn back on. This time has finally come!

**On the stage**

Sakura was looking after the brothers and sisters in her church.

Suddenly, a man ran to them in a rush, he nearly collapsed to the ground, inhaled and exhaled wildly. When asked what happened, he replied. "It's...it's Saul. Saul is here!"

Some were frightened and warned others. "Run brothers and sisters! Saul the Pharisee is coming!" Immediately Sasuke and his subordinates stepped on the stage.

Sasuke's voice was full of venom. "The Way of Salvation...do you think you can escape me?"

Sasuke drew his sword, struck and brandished it for a while then pointed at Sakura as if on purpose. "Get them and throw them into the prison!"

Sakura's brethren screamed in pain as they were being dragged away. Her eyes, full of determination, looked at Sasuke. "I must confront him!"

But she was stopped. "No, Sister Mary! Noone can reason with this man! For Kami-sama, please flee while you can!"

A churchman ran toward Sasuke out of confusion. Sasuke swiftly stabbed the sword in his stomach. That man collapsed as if dead. The screams were even more anguished. Sasuke ordered. "Keep some! Stone them to death to make an example!"

In utter powerlessness and distress, Sakura left the stage. The lights went off and the theatre was pitch-black.

**The scene ends.**

Even on the stand, Sakura still felt so terrified. Sasuke-kun illustrated the character of St.Paul as the persecutor so genuinely. His eyes were vicious like the devil. The way he aimed his sword at her...as if he truly wanted to kill her. His actings had burst out all the emotions she had tried to hold back. At that moment, Sakura had believed he truly hated Christians. At that moment, Sakura had indeed wanted to face him on Kami-sama's behalf. At that moment, Sakura had thought of the unthinkable: Defending the faith even if Sasuke would abuse her and curse her.

But now, Sakura was anxious to watch Sasuke's next performance. Because it would prove to everyone here that he had become a pious man. St.Paul's life...really reflected Sasuke's changes. The lights gradually went on.

...

Sasuke stood alone on the stage, and a white light shone on his eyes. He fell to the ground as there was a voice like thunder. "Saul! Saul! Why are you persecuting Me?"

Sasuke replied. "Who are you?" "I am Jesus whom you are persecuting!"

Sasuke growled. "No! It can't be!" "Now get up and go into the city, and you will be told what you must do."

The white light disappeared. Sasuke touched his eyes and cried out madly. "Why can't I see anything? Anyone? Help me!" He screamed. "HELP ME!!!"

Sasuke's underlings dragged him out of the stage. The theater turned dark.

...

Sakura knew Sasuke was always a quiet and calm person. To think how many times he had to scream like this... But surely from this point, he would chill out, as St.Paul's personality would process.

**The play continues**

When being told to meet Sasuke, St.Ananias said. "Lord, I've heard many reports about this man and all the evil he has done to your holy people in Jerusalem. And he has come here with authority from the chief priests to arrest all who call on your name."

"Go! This man is my chosen vessel to proclaim my name to the Gentiles and their king and to the people of Israel." the Lord said.

Ananias put his hand on Sasuke. "Brother Saul, the Lord has sent me so that you may see again." Then Sasuke said he gained his sight back. Ananias baptized Sasuke.

...

Sasuke stood with some church members. All of them were suspicious of him. "We know who you are!" "You've persecuted us!" "You cannot be trusted!" They said.

But Sasuke convinced them he had changed and added. "Love always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always preserves!"

Eventually Sasuke was recognized as an apostle.

...

A dispute happened in the church.

"Peter!" Sasuke pointed his finger toward Naruto. "You are a Jew, yet you live a Gentile and not like a Jew. How is it, then, you force Gentiles to live like Jews?"

Naruto giggled. "Paul, you are probably right..."

...

Sasuke traveled all the places to preach the Gospel and gathered many partners.

...

Sasuke's arms and legs were chained, as two Roman soldiers took him away. His final words were, "I have kept the faith!"

**The play ends**

Sakura stood speechless for a little while, only after that did she began to clap her hands along with the audience. Sasuke had portrayed the life of St.Paul so sacredly. St.Paul was one of the Three Great Apostles, along with Naruto's Peter and Sakura's Mary Magdalene. He turned from a persecutor to one of the most prominent apostles. It was understandable when the saint was suspected not long after his conversion. Sakura also hoped one day the church would realize Sasuke's devotion. She loved the 'church dispute' scene. Just as Peter and Paul still worked in harmony for the church, Naruto and Sasuke were always best friends. Many saints gathered with St.Paul on his missionary trip. On the stage, Sakura noted more than 15 people accompanied Sasuke. Among them were Juugo (played as St.Silas), Karin (played as St.Priscilla), and Suigetsu (played as St.Aquilla). The end of the play foreshadowed St.Paul's fate: He would be martyred.

...

In the preparation room, the cast was resting. Sakura asked Sasuke. "May I help you, Sasuke-kun?" "Hn" He sat on the chair behind.

As Sakura was slowly removing Sasuke's shackles, she remembered him quoting St.Paul's speech about love. Sakura believed her forgiveness, her trust, her hope, and her endurance had redeemed Sasuke. Thanks Kami-sama so much! This night was her most memorable.

**Five days later**

Sakura knew she'd become very popular in school, just by the look other students gave her. Some even called her 'Mary.' Was her performance so outstanding? Overall, the play was significantly rated, and the teachers had applauded the whole cast. Sakura just did her best and never expected to be a "Queen" or something like that. Well, such popularity would pass, but it would take some time. Sakura just wanted to study, pray, and live as usual. During break time, she could hang out with her friends and no nuisance would happen. However, according to those girls, there were some guys after her. "Do not let those brats seduce you, Mary!" Ino teased. Yesterday, in the church, the loud-mouthed Naruto even babbled about how superb her performance was. How embarrassing! Watching the blue sky, Sakura sighed. There was no way Kami-sama destined her to be an actress!

...

Behind the block in building B of her school, Sakura was standing with another guy. She was surprised when he asked her out. She knew a bit about this boy: Ryou Yukinaga, a Protestant, from class 11B2.

Sakura intended to reject him. She had no problem with Protestants in this school. It was just...she already had Sasuke-kun in her heart. Should she answer that she already had a date? She and Sasuke never went on a date. He didn't even show up at the celebration party. Sakura didn't really know what to say. Perhaps this was a trial to confirm her true feelings.

"Sorry, Yukinaga! I can't..." Yukinaga interrupted. "Why, Sakura? Because I'm a Protestant?"

"No, it's not like that! I'm OK with all denominations!" Sakura didn't expect him to react so aggressively. "I can't because..."

Yukinaga came closer to Sakura. "Because I'm not a devout man yet?" Sakura was agitated and backed off, but Yukinaga didn't mean to keep the personal space anymore. "I could prove to you otherwise! Give me a chance!"

Sakura leaned against the wall as Yukinaga kept pressing her. The tension caused her to sweat. She needed to be clear-cut. "Please, Yukinaga! I can't because I already had..."

"What's all this noise here?" A familiar voice rose.

Yukinaga was startled as he saw Sasuke approaching. His blood ran cold as the raven-haired guy glared dagger at him. Realizing what he had done, the Protestant mildly bowed his head, "S-sorry!", then took flight.

Sakura sighed in relief; Sasuke glanced at her. "Are you not hurt?" "I...I'm fine!" Sakura was dumbfounded for seconds by his unusual caring voice.

Sakura was stunned again when Sasuke asked. "Let's have lunch together, shall we?"

But then, she quickly regained her self-composure and smiled. "Okay..."

Sakura followed him. She was about to say she already had a date with him. But why not make that statement come true first? So much did Sakura hope for happy moments with Paul...wait, no...her Sasuke!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the story and a fluffy ending for SasuSaku, or you could say...Paul and Mary. What do you think of the idea? Naruto characters roleplaying as Bible figures? Be free to share your thoughts in the comment!


End file.
